Episode 7536 (14th February 2011)
Plot Everyone's stunned by Peter's bombshell. Leanne tries to explain herself but Peter's overcome with contempt for her. He continues to shock the guests when he reveals that Nick started him drinking again in order to steal Leanne away. Sally entertains Jeff at No.4, despite Sophie's hostile presence. Peter turns his fire on Ken and Deirdre, berating them for keeping quiet about Leanne's infidelity. Carla also comes under attack for encouraging the affair while trying to seduce him. The guests file out of the church, leaving Leanne with an emotionally drained Peter. Simon's upset to have missed the blessing. Ken and Deirdre take him home. Marc invites Audrey for an impromptu drink. The blessing guests arrive back at the Rovers and report Peter's outburst. Audrey heads off to see Gail. Marc's disappointed. Alone in church, Leanne begs Peter to believe that she loves him and finished with Nick ages ago. Peter accuses her of wishing he had died in the tram crash. Kevin takes Lloyd and Cheryl to view No.4, deliberately interrupting Sally's intimate dinner with Jeff. Sally's furious. Lloyd and Cheryl are embarrassed. Ken and Deirdre chide Tracy for blabbing to Peter. She maintains that she had his best interests at heart. Ken thinks Leanne was Peter's best chance of happiness. Kevin rows with Sally and Jeff. Sophie intervenes and defuses the situation. Jeff goes. Sally's downcast. Janice lays into Nick for ruining Leanne's life. Gail sends her packing. Leanne tells Peter that she knows he still loves her. Peter coldly replies that she's deluded; he hates her and wants nothing more to do with her. Leanne crumples. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Vicar - Gerry Hinks *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne feels the full force of Peter's fury and urges the guests to leave; Kevin sabotages Sally's date and hurls insults at Jeff; and Carla hopes to secure a deal with potential client Frank. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,780,000 viewers (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "Then you're deluded, so let me make this crystal clear. I despise you. I curse the day we met, and every moment that we spent together after that. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to hear about you. I don't want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, that bouquet in your hand may as well be a wreath. Goodbye, Leanne." Category:2011 episodes